Perks
Overview Perks are attributes that can be equipped on towers to enhance their abilities. Perks come in five different rarities: common, uncommon, rare, legendary, and collectable. The escalating rarity level of a perk typically corresponds with the usefulness of the perk. Perks can be obtained by opening Orbs. Orbs have a random chance to obtain any perk, but typically, more expensive orbs equal a higher chance to get a better perk. Orbs can be obtained in a variety of ways, including completing the tutorial, claiming daily rewards, and purchasing them with in-game currency that you can obtain by completing maps. So far, you can only obtain collectable perks from codes. Note: Not all perks work on all towers. Common Perks Barterer - Reduces tower upgrade cost by 5%. Type 1 is compatible with Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, and Super Blast. Type 2 is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, and Pivot Spinner. Type 3 is compatible with Bolt Factory, Magnetron, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. Bigger Boom - Increases the splash radius of explosions by 10% on compatible towers. Type 1 is compatible with Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Ice Blast, and Super Blast. Type 2 is compatible with Catapult, Electro, and Flamethrower. Type 3 is compatible with Bolt Factory, Magnetron, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer Bit of Range '''- Adds 5% range to compatible towers. Type 1 is compatible with Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, and Super Blast. Type 2 is compatible with Catapult, Electro, and Flamethrower. Type 3 is compatible with Bolt Factory, Magnetron, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. '''Blast Wave - Increases the amount of cubes an explosion can affect by 20% on compatible towers. Type 1 is compatible with Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Super Blast. Type 2 is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower. Type 3 is compatible with Bolt Factory, Magnetron, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. Enhanced Fire - Increases compatible towers firepower by 3%. Type 1 is compatible with Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, and Super Blast. Type 2 is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, and Pivot Spinner. Type 3 is compatible with Bolt Factory, Magnetron, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. It is currently unknown if there are more common perks or not. Please fill in missing information as you obtain it. Uncommon Perks Casted Projectiles - Increases projectile pierce by one on compatible towers. Casted Projectiles is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, Super Blast, and Zoomer. Cheapskate - Decreases the upgrade cost of compatible towers by 10%. Cheapskate is compatible with Bolt Factory, Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Pivot Spinner, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, and Zoomer. Faster Firing - Increases the attack speed of compatible towers by 10%. Faster Firing is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Pivot Spinner, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, and Zoomer. Larger Range - Increases the targeting range of compatible towers by 20%. Larger Range is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, and Zoomer. Shockwave - Increases the amount of cubes towers' explosions can affect by 30%. Shockwave is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. Shrapnel - Increases the splash radius of explosives on compatible towers by 20%. Shrapnel is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. It is currently unknown if there are more uncommon perks or not. Please fill in missing information as you obtain it. Rare Perks Inferno Trail -''' The 4-2 Flamethrower's trail becomes an inferno of death and despair. Inferno Trail is only compatible with Flamethrower. '''Capitalist - '''Using capitalism (?), the upgrade cost of compatible towers is decreased by 20% Capitalist is compatible with Bolt Factory, Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Pivot Spinner, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, Zoomer '''Factory Function - Increases Bolt Factory's area of effect by 20%. Factory Function is only compatible with Bolt Factory. Hot Spikes - Hot Spikes allow Plasma Spikes to penetrate steel cubes. Hot Spikes is only compatible with Plasma Spikes. Pressure Sensor - The Tactical Mine's laser sensor was swapped by a pressure sensor, which can detect camo! Pressure Sensor is only compatible with Tactical Mines. Prickly Point - Adds +2 Pierce to compatible towers. Prickly Point is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, Super Blast, and Zoomer. Satellite Spirit - Grants the 2-4 Orbital Satellite 50% more area of effect. Satellite Spirit is only compatible with Orbital Blaster. It is x-4. Steel -> Coins - The Magnetron sells the steel it grabs to a scrapyard for two coins each. Steel -> Coins is only compatible with Magnetron. Tough Blast - Increases the projectile strip of either Laser Blast or Super Blast by one. Tough Blast is only compatible with Laser Blast and Super Blast. World Wide Vision - Increases the range of compatible towers by 30%. World Wide Vision is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, and Zoomer. Plasma Cannon - The Plasma Catapult becomes a Plasma Cannon with a straight trajectory and infinite pierce! Plasma Cannon is compatible with the x-3+ Catapult Lightning's Wrath '- Increases the power and doubles the occurence of chain lightning! Lightning's Wrath is compatible with Electro. '''Dynablocks '- Increases the radius of explosions by 25% and the maximum amount of cubes that can be affected by 35% Dynablocks is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Scaredy Sniper, and Zoomer. '''Pew Pew - Increases the the attack speed of compatible towers by 20% Pew Pew is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Pivot Spinner, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, and Zoomer. It is currently unknown if there are more rare perks or not. Please fill in missing information as you obtain it. Legendary Perks 'Boom Baby -' The Catapult's Boom Cube payload receives an... interesting... upgrade. Boom Baby is only compatible with Catapult. It is 4-2. 'Spectrum Blaster - '''The 4-2 Death Laser uses all of the wavelengths of visible light for cube destruction! Spectrum Blaster is only compatible with Orbital Blaster. It is 4-2. '''Red Dead Redeemer - '''An explosion of lightning emanates from the Tesla! Red Dead Redeemer is only compatible with Electro. It is 2-4. '''Toxic Spewer - '''The 2-4 Flamethrower spews poison instead of flames... Toxic Spewer is only compatible with Flamethrower. This perk is 2-4 but it kicks in at 2-3. '''MLG Quickscoper - '''Quickscoped with its maximum, quickscopes triple the fire rate and head shots increase the damage of the snipers' fourth upgrades. Affects 2-4 and 4-2. MLG Quickscoper is only compatible with Scaredy Sniper. ''It is currently unknown if there are more legendary perks or not. Please fill in missing information as you obtain it. Collectible Perks 'Lazer Blast '- Congratulations to Lazer1785 for hitting 50k subscribers on Youtube! Increases attack speed and range by 10%! 'Pinkify - '''Awarded to the worthy testers of MechaCubes, this perk turns your tower into a pink YES. ''This does exactly as stated, it recolors the tower you use it on into a combination of pink. It is only available to testers of the game unless they trade the perk, or if you are able to play with Tunicus (Creator of MechaCubes) and he thinks you are cool, then he can hand give you a pinkify. Lazer Blast is compatible with Catapult, Electro, Flamethrower, Ice Blast, Laser Blast, Magnetron, Orbital Blaster, Raging Minotaur, Scaredy Sniper, Super Blast, and Zoomer. It is currently unknown if there are more collectible perks or not. Please fill in missing information as you obtain it.